1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction of door glass runs in a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to improvements in construction of glass runs in a motor vehicle, wherein a door glass is guided through sliders, the forward end sliding portions of which are secured to end edges of a door glass in the longitudinal direction thereof in the motor vehicle and shifted into a compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door glasses are subjected to a force sucking the door glasses outwardly due to a difference in pressure between the interior and the exterior of a compartment during running of a motor vehicle at high speed.
To restrain the door glass in the direction of the thickness thereof to control an outward displacement of the door glass during running at high speed, end edges of the door glass in the longitudinal direction thereof are guided by door glass guides being U-shaped in cross section.
Here, such disadvantages are presented that the outer side portion of the door glass guide should necessarily be protruded outwardly from the outer surface of the door glass to increase air resistance during running of the motor vehicle at high speed and a so-called wind whistle is increased.
To obviate the above-described disadvantages, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,773 for example, there has been proposed such construction that sliders being generally crank-shaped in cross section are secured to the end edges of the door glass in the longitudinal direction, and the forward end of the slider shifted into the compartment of the slider is guided in the vertical direction by guides provided on the door frame.
In this case, the outer surfaces of the door frame and of the door frame can be made generally flush with each other.
Here, as shown in FIG. 3, a glass run 1 constituting the door glass guide has a vertical side glass run 1A and a top side glass run 1B, which are secured to vertical sides and a top side of the door frame.
The vertical side glass run 1A has an inner lip 5A and an outer lip 5B, which come into a contact with a foward end sliding portion 4A of a slider 4 being generally crank-shaped in cross section, which is secured to an end edge 3A of a door glass 3 in the longitudinal direction thereof.
On the other hand, the top side glass run 1B is not required to guide the door glass 3, but required only to have a function of contacting the top end edge 3B to seal a space between the door glass 3 and the top side of a door frame when the door glass 3 is fully closed. Consequently, in general, the top side glass run 1B has an outer lip 6B to be clamped between the top end edge 3B of the door glass 3 and the top side of the door frame and an inner lip 6A coming into contact with the inner surface of the top end edge 3B of the door glass 3, when the door glass 3 is fully closed.
In the above-described top side glass run 1B, if the inner lip 6A would be decreased at the distal end thereof in wall thickness, then wave-shaped deformations would be generated at the distal end of the inner lip 6A, during production or assembling to the door frame. Hence, as shown in FIG. 3, the distal end of the inner lip 6A is made thicker in wall thickness than the other portion.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 3, the inner lip 6A is formed into a continuously similar cross section and has a gradually decreased cross sectional area toward the vertical side glass run 1B in a manner to be smoothly connected to the inner lip 5A in the vertical side glass run 1A and not interfere with the slider 4 within a range X, in which the slider 4 comes into contact with the door glass 3 when the door glass 3 is fully closed.
However, the top side glass run 1B provided with the inner lip 6A having the above-described construction cannot follow the configurations of the door glass 3 and the slider 4 in a portion ranging from the door glass 3 to the slider 4 when the door glass is fully closed, whereby a triangular gap 7 is formed between the door glass 3, the slider 4 and the inner lip 6A as shown in FIG. 4, so that the sealing function is deteriotated.